


Sharing Spaces

by perpetualjoy (optijoy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, symmcio, symmphony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optijoy/pseuds/perpetualjoy
Summary: High School AU. Satya Vaswani is unhappy about her locker share partner. Originally posted to tumblr.





	Sharing Spaces

Lúcio never arranges his textbooks correctly. Or at all. He just throws them in the locker haphazardly. His notebooks and looseleaf papers are strewn about on top of his textbooks like a grotesque pile of fall leaves. Satya occasionally sees him rummage through them before class to find stray pieces of homework. Every time she witnesses this, she physically recoils. His mess never creeps into hers, and he never leaves food in there, at least.

But it’s just so _disorderly._

Her constant entreaties to Headmaster Winston to reassign their lockers went unanswered; she is sure that eventually the school will bend to her will (everything else does), but for now, she will live with the annoyance that is Lúcio Correia dos Santos. 

She resolves to clean up the disheveled hell that is his half of their locker.

It starts small at first. She puts two-pocket folders on his stack of loose worksheets and labels them with his different classes. Each class is a different color; his favorite class (music) is a green folder because green seems to be his favorite color (not that she cares). None of them are the silvery blue she favors for all of her class folders.

He doesn’t say anything to her, but he uses them. And he smiles. And sometimes his smile ties her stomach into not-unpleasant knots, but she is above having those kinds of feelings. And anyway, he’s a popular music guy, and she’s a neat freak who spends too much time designing architecture that is held under lock and key in her caregiver's office. _For safekeeping_ , her caregiver always tells her.

She ignores the knots in her stomach. Emotions are weakness, her caregiver also says.

She attacks Lúcio's books, ordering them by his class schedule (not that she’s been paying attention to his comings and goings). She buys dividers, one for each day. She finds a hook shaped like a frog at a small store near her home; she buys it without thinking and hangs it in their locker. It is for his rollerblades. Somehow, he knows this.

Eventually, the chaos in his part of the locker is corralled into some kind of order. But it is colorful, and the occasional wayward test paper or worksheet still manages to appear. Her half is sterile, all sky blue and white and silver, not a leaf of paper out of place. Sometimes, in moments of fleeting weakness, she wishes she could live the way he does--seemingly without care but brimming with enthusiasm for life.

A couple of months later, Vice Principal Ziegler informs Satya that a student has transferred out of the high school, so a new locker is available. Satya doesn’t tell Lúcio about the offer. What would he say anyway? They are barely friends.

But she meets him at their locker. He smiles with that smile and says, “Glad you’re still here.”

Her knees weaken just a little as she watches him skate away.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio POV comin' at ya!


End file.
